And the reason is you
by LWhisper29
Summary: 'Bonsoir à tous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaîtrait pas, je m'appelle Sebastian Smythe. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des longs discours, mais si je prends le micro ce soir, c'est pour faire passer un message à une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Parce que je vais partir, et que je n'aurai sans doute pas l'occasion de le faire après."


Bonjour à tous !

Pour ceux qui découvre, bienvenue à vous ! Et pour ceux qui me suive de plus ou moins près, merci !

J'espère que vous aimez la guimauve. Un petit OS pour tous les gens comme moi en mal d'amour :)

La propriété des personnages et de l'histoire revient à la FOX, et la chanson The Reason appartient au groupe Hoobastank.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Bonsoir à tous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaîtrait pas, je m'appelle Sebastian Smythe. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des longs discours, mais si je prends le micro ce soir, c'est pour faire passer un message à une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Parce que je vais partir, et que je n'aurai sans doute pas l'occasion de le faire après.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où on s'est rencontré. Tu venais voir tes amis, que tu avais quitté pour suivre ton petit-ami dans son lycée public. Je venais d'intégrer les Warblers.

La première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis demandé qui tu pouvais bien être. On croisait peu de personnes en tenue de ville dans l'école, et je ne me souvenais pas t'avoir vu quelque part. Et je n'aurais jamais oublié quelqu'un comme toi.

Ta tenue ce jour là m'a semblé ridicule. Tu semblais encore plus coincé que nous, alors que nous portions un uniforme. Pourtant, cette tenue te correspondait bien. Tu étais, et est toujours, fier de ce que tu étais, et tu assumais avec force tes choix, tes goûts et tes opinions.

Quand j'ai finalement compris que tu étais LE Blaine Anderson dont tout le monde pleurait le départ, je me suis fait comme promesse de mieux te connaître, pour connaître la cause de ton succès. Pour connaître le Blaine de Dalton, sûr de lui et ouvertement gay. Pour mieux connaître la légende. Pour mieux connaître ce bel homme qui se tenait face à moi, un café à la main.

J'étais stupide de croire que tu quitterais Kurt pour la personne que j'étais à l'époque. Prétentieux, arrogant, dragueur. Non pas que je ne le sois plus aujourd'hui, mais j'ai finalement appris de mes erreurs. Je ne suis plus le même. J'ai changé.

Grâce à toi. A cause de toi. Pour toi. Les trois à la fois, je suppose.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Parce que, contrairement à ce que j'ai toujours cru, je suis finalement tombé amoureux. Contrairement à l'image que je montrais aux autres, j'étais capable de sentiments. D'aimer quelqu'un plus que je ne m'aimais moi même.

Tu étais, et es toujours, l'un de ces hommes totalement inconscient de sa beauté, de son talent, et de l'intérêt que tu peux susciter. Totalement aveugle à l'attirance que tu peux exercer sur certaines personnes, peu importe le sexe.

Et il a fallu que moi, Sebastian Smythe, handicapé sentimental, tombe amoureux d'un homme aussi inaccessible. Premièrement, parce que à l'époque, tu étais en couple, heureux de l'être et follement amoureux de ton petit-ami. Et deuxièmement, parce que je n'étais à tes yeux qu'un séducteur, un joueur. Pas un homme du genre à se caser.

Dans un sens, je l'étais. Seulement, j'avais trouvé en toi un attrait particulier, et mon côté joueur m'a tout de suite poussé à vouloir te faire quitter ton petit-ami. Parce que tu étais la récompense. Et moi, rien ne m'amusait plus que de me battre pour une récompense. Surtout lorsqu'elle a un aussi beau physique que toi.

Et, en effet, j'ai bien tout fait, pour vous faire vous séparer. Sans succès, ce qui a rajouté une couche à l'humiliation que j'avais subi, en me faisant jeter pour un stéréotype gay que je ne pouvais pas voir en peinture.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you__  
__It's something I must live with everyday__  
__And all the pain I put you through__  
__I wish that I could take it all away__  
__And be the one who catches all your tears__  
__Thats why I need you to hear_

Par ''tout fait'', j'entends vraiment TOUT fait. De la drague subtile au plan foireux dans un bar gay. Du chantage pur et simple pour attirer ton attention à la violence.

Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'envoyer à l'hôpital. Ce slushie ne t'étais pas destiné. Mon objectif, à l'époque, était que ta diva soit blessée. Pas gravement, je n'étais pas stupide, mais suffisamment pour mettre la pagaille chez les New Directions. Je faisais d'une pierre deux coups. D'un côté, je m'assurais d'une victoire facile aux régionales, et de l'autre j'augmentais mes chances de te voir revenir à Dalton. Parce que, pour moi, c'était inconcevable de perdre face à Kurt. Parce que je n'étais qu'un abruti incapable de voir la vérité en face.

Puis il y a eu la tentative de suicide de Karovski. Je me sentais responsable. Je me sens toujours responsable. Je sais que si je n'avais pas été aussi direct avec lui, il n'aurait peut être pas franchit le pas. Si je n'avais pas été aussi centré sur ma petite personne, j'aurais sans doute pu l'aider. Peut être même lui faire accepter son homosexualité. Le mettre plus à l'aise. Mais certainement pas lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance de trouver un mec.

J'étais un idiot de croire que tout m'était dû. Je suis un idiot de croire que quelqu'un comme toi voudra de moi. Mais j'essaye. Parce que j'en ai assez d'être un lâche. J'en ai assez de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. J'en ai assez de te voir à mes côtés sans pouvoir n'être plus qu'un simple ami.

_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__and the reason is You_

Puis Kurt est parti pour New York, et tu t'es retrouvé seul. Complètement perdu. Incapable de trouver un sens à ta présence à McKinley. J'ai cru pendant un instant que je pourrais te récupérer. Alors j'ai convaincu Hunter de monter l'opération du vol du trophée. Parce que je savais que ces idiots de lycée public ne pourrait que t'envoyer toi, puisque tu connaissais le terrain.  
Ce qui s'est passé exactement de la manière dont on l'avait prévu. Tu es arrivé à Dalton, Hunter a fait son speech à la Blofeld (1), puis on s'est mis à chanter comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pendant quelques instants, j'ai vraiment cru à ton retour.

Finalement, contre toute attente, tu n'es revenu que pour récupérer le trophée et pour refuser la proposition.

Je n'ai jamais voulu le reconnaître, mais ce jour là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Parce que j'avais tellement cru que tu allais revenir. Parce que tu avais brisé tous mes espoirs. Tu ne me croyais pas redevenu dans le droit chemin. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai dû me réfugier dans ma chambre, pour oublier à quel point j'étais pathétique.

Et cette histoire de stéroïdes n'a sans doute pas arrangé les choses entre nous. Après cet incident peu glorieux et notre défaite aux Communales, tu as refusé de revoir les Warblers. Tu avais déjà coupé momentanément les ponts après l'incident du slushie truqué, mais là, je ne voyais pas comment faire pour regagner ta confiance...

_A__nd the reason is You_

J'ai appris bien plus tard que Kurt t'avait quitté. Au fond de moi, une lueur s'était rallumée. C'était stupide. Mais j'y croyais. C'était ma chance.

J'ai vite déchanté.

Visiblement, votre victoire aux Nationales n'avaient absolument pas atténué ta rancune. Je n'ai reçu aucune réponse à mes messages. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Je n'en valais certainement pas la peine.

A l'Université, j'ai décidé de prendre de nouvelles résolutions. En fait, une seule. Une seule, te concernant directement. J'ai décidé de t'oublier. De passer à autre chose.

Ce que j'ai fait, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Mes pensées dérivaient souvent vers toi, surtout pendant les périodes difficiles, comme la fois où mon propre père m'a reproché d'être un bon à rien, pendant les périodes d'examen où tes bras auraient été les bienvenus, ou lorsque j'accompagnais mes amis de fac tous en couple au cinéma ou au restaurant.

En revanche, j'avais rapidement trouvé un substitut à ton absence. Je profitais de mon célibat pour faire de nouvelles rencontres d'un soir. J'évitais juste les hommes petits, avec des cheveux plaqués par un casque de gel, ou avec des yeux noisettes.

J'avais beau plaire, je ne m'en réjouissais pas. J'avais beau avoir réussi mes études, je ne m'en réjouissais pas. Parce que la seule personne à qui j'avais envie de plaire, la seule personne avec qui je voulais partager ma réussite, c'était toi.

Parce pour moi, il n'y avait que toi. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi.

_I'm not a perfect person__  
__I never meant to do those things to you__  
__And so I have to say before I go__  
__That I just want you to know_

Finalement, lors de la fête organisée par Nick pour fêter la fin de ses études, et celles de tous ceux qui étaient diplômés cette année là, je me suis retrouvé face à face avec toi.

Le silence avait été difficile à briser. Mais finalement, la conversation avait réussi à se lancer d'elle-même, et j'ai appris ce soir-là que tu venais d'obtenir ton diplôme en musique, que tu venais tout juste de rentrer du Michigan, et que tu n'avais plus aucun lien avec tes parents.

L'alcool aidant, tu as fini la soirée à me raconter toutes tes rencontres, qu'elles soient amoureuses, d'ordre plus sexuel ou tout simplement amicale. Et moi, comme l'abruti encore amoureux que j'étais, je suis resté à t'écouter étaler ta vie sans broncher, simplement pour te voir me sourire. Pour voir tes yeux briller. Puis je t'ai observé sauter sur tout le mobilier en chantant le dernier tube à la mode, sous le regard amusé du cliché gay – dont la présence m'avait échappé jusque là tant sa tenue était normal – et d'un grand blond que je supposai être son petit-ami.

Ce soir-là, la flamme dans mon cœur s'est rallumé. Tu n'étais actuellement pas en couple. Ce qui me laissait une chance de réussir à me racheter à tes yeux. De te prouver que j'avais changé. Pour toi.

Parce que je t'aimais au lycée, je t'ai aimé à la fac, et je t'aime toujours.

_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__and the reason is you_

Voilà pourquoi, dix ans après notre rencontre, je me retrouve debout, dans ce bar sans intérêt, à chanter pour toi, assis derrière un piano à queue légèrement désaccordé, en compagnie de nos amis.

Parce que nos rendez-vous dans un café de New York le mardi ne me suffisent pas. Ils ne me suffisent plus. Parce que, dès demain, je pars pour Paris, rejoindre l'une des succursales de l'entreprise pour laquelle je travaille, le temps de quelques mois.

Dès demain, je ne pourrais plus te voir chaque mardi, assis à la même table, la tête baissée sur les copies que tu corriges, deux cafés face à toi. Un pour toi, un pour moi.

Chaque mardi, je penserai sans aucun doute à nos rendez-vous, et tu me manqueras. Alors je tente le tout pour le tout. Au moins, je serais fixé.

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, si tu me rejettes, j'aurai le cœur brisé. Mais au moins, je serai fixé. Parce que je suis Sebastian Smythe, et que j'en ai assez de m'encombrer avec des sentiments qui ne mèneront jamais nul part. Je ne veux pas regretter mon inaction.

Je te fixe. Tu me fixes. Nos regards sont accrochés l'un à l'autre. Tu parais perdu. Ton visage reflète ton désarroi.

Peut être que, comme tous les autres, tu ne peux pas imaginer que je peux aimer. Ou alors, tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Peu importe. Je serai fixé.

J'en ai assez de souffrir en silence. Assez de te voir flirter avec n'importe qui. J'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras après une dure journée. De ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie. De t'entendre parler avec admiration de ton dernier flirt en date.

Si je dois partir demain, au moins je n'aurais pas le poids de ma conscience à porter. Je n'ai jamais été un lâche. Un idiot imbu de lui-même, sans aucun doute. Mais certainement pas un lâche.

_I've found a reason to show__  
__A side of me you didn't know__  
__A reason for all that I do__  
__And the reason is you_

J'ai été stupide de croire que tu pourrais m'aimer en retour. J'ai été stupide de penser que tu te jetterais dans mes bras, comme dans les films stupides que j'ai regardé avec mes potes de fac. Que tu m'embrasserais devant tout le monde en me vouant ton amour éternel.

Et je me retrouve seul, dans l'aéroport bondé, attendant nerveusement mon avion, retardé par un quelconque incident. Autour de moi, des dizaines de personnes attendant de partir. Des familles, des adolescents, des couples. Et moi. Encore une fois, je me retrouve seul, perdu au milieu d'une foule de gens capables d'exprimer leurs sentiments autrement qu'en chantant des chansons. Si seulement j'avais pu prouver à Blaine que j'étais différent...

Je suis un incapable... Je le sais, mais ça fait tout de même mal de l'admettre.

-Sebastian !

Je me tourne vers l'origine du cri, et mon cœur manque un battement. Tu es là, courant vers moi comme dans ces films idiots. Tes cheveux partent dans tous les sens. Tu as abandonné l'idée de vider la réserve du pays en gel coiffant, bonne résolution. Tes yeux brillent, et c'est le souffle court que tu me tombes littéralement dessus.

Assis par terre, je ne peux être plus à ma place. Dans tes bras.

On se relève, sous les regards stupéfaits des personnes qui nous entourent. Mais je m'en fiche. Tu es là. C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

-Blaine ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je... Pour hier soir... Je...

Pris d'une envie soudaine, je l'embrasse, l'interrompant dans ses explications. Il approfondit légèrement le baiser, puis s'écarte, les joues rougies. Il me sourit.

-Je veux bien essayer quelque chose.

-Même si je suis à Paris ?

-C'est bientôt les vacances scolaires. J'ai de l'argent de côté. Je viendrais. On ferra en sorte que ça marche entre nous. On va essayer.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, ignorant les regards désapprobateurs.

-On va réussir. Je te le promets.

* * *

(1) Ernst Stavro Blofeld : le pire ennemi de James Bond dans les premiers films et dans les romans de Fleming. Il a la particularité d'avoir en sa compagnie un chat angora blanc, qui n'est pas sans rappeler l'attitude d'Hunter dans l'épisode 4x08. Dans le même genre, on peut citer le Docteur Gang de Inspecteur Gadget qui en est également une parodie.


End file.
